Fugue en La mineur
by Link9
Summary: Suite à une violente dispute avec ses parents, HErmione quitte le domicile parental sans un sou. LA voilà qui erre sur le chemin de traverse, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne la tirer de là. OSYURI


**Bonsoir à tous,**

**L'insomniaque est de retour pour un OS, plus long que ce que je ponds habituellement. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : rien à moi, tout à JKR**

**YURI HG/MM, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !**

* * *

**Fugue en La mineur**

- Hermione, tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ?

La voix sèche et cassante de sa mère tira la jeune gryffondor de son sommeil. Elle s'étira mollement et sortit de son lit. Après deux pas maladroits, elle réussit à trouver son équilibre et passa ses pantoufles avant de descendre l'escalier qui menait au salon. Sur le chemin, elle croisa un miroir et contempla son reflet. Elle sourit quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa marche. Quelle nuit elle venait de passer ! Sa première boîte de nuit fut un réel succès, et pour une fois, loin de Poudlard, loin des études, elle avait été une toute autre personne que cette « petite idiote de miss Je sais tout », comme se plaisait à la surnommer le professeur Rogue.

Cependant, sa jovialité fut de courte durée en remarquant la tête que tiraient ses parents. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et bailla, main devant la bouche. Un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule murale lui indiqua qu'il était près de midi. Elle avait dormi quatre petites heures, et elle le ressentait.

- Où étais-tu hier soir ? demanda son père.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'étais à la Loco, à dix minutes de la maison.

Les parents Granger se regardèrent, l'air fort mécontent.

- Tu mens, répliqua Mme Granger. Je t'y es attendue pendant plus d'une heure, et je ne t'ai pas vu sortir…

- Tu as du rentrer avant moi, voilà tout, répliqua Hermione, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Quand je suis partie, tu n'étais pas rentrée, et à mon retour, tu dormais dans ton lit ! Alors, où étais-tu ?

Hermione sentit la panique l'envahir, mais elle resta maîtresse de ses émotions.

- On a du se rater… Il y avait tellement de monde…

- La rue était déserte, arrête de me prendre pour une idiote.

- Maintenant, tu vas tout nous dire jeune fille ! tonna M. Granger.

- Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? J'étais en boîte, on s'est raté, je suis rentrée, c'est bon ! On ne va pas en faire une histoire ! s'emporta Hermione.

Une gifle retentie dans la pièce. Hermione se massa la joue, tandis que son père se frottait la main.

- Ne nous parle pas comme ça… Montre du respect pour tes parents, veux-tu ?

Hermione ne baissa la tête et serra les poings. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

- De toute façon, tes vacances chez Harry sont annulées. Tu resteras ici à travailler pour ta rentrée. C'est ta dernière année à Poudlard, nous attendons à ce que tu montres un peu plus de sérieux que les précédentes…

Hermione étouffa à nouveau un cri de rage. Depuis son entrée au collège de sorcellerie, elle avait les meilleures notes de sa promotion, mais ce n'était jamais assez pour ses parents. Elle sentait une grande frustration montée en elle, mais elle ne pouvait l'exprimer, elle se devait de l'étouffer.

Hermione se leva, pensant que le sermon était fini.

- Reste assise, jeune fille… répliqua son père.

Hermione soupira, et se vautra sur le canapé. Mme Granger prit quelque chose sur la cheminée, et le jeta sur la table basse. Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter pendant un instant, puis rebattre à toute vitesse, sous le coup de la peur.

- Pourrions-nous avoir des explications sur… ceci ?

Hermione toucha du bout de ses doigts tremblants les dessins qu'elle avait faits pendant le début des vacances. C'était des nus… des corps de femmes nues, dans des poses très sensuelles…

- C'est de l'art… Je m'exerce à dessiner de temps à autre, est-ce un crime ? demanda-t-elle le plus tranquillement possible.

Elle se prit une deuxième gifle. Elle ferma les yeux sous la douleur, et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je pense que tu nous caches quelque chose, reprit son père. Je ne veux plus de ces… monstruosités dans ma maison. Et puisque tu ne te décides pas à te trouver un gentil garçon avec qui te marier et faire des enfants, nous te le proposerons nous même. Il est hors de question qu'une personne de cette famille soit… déviante !

Ces mots eurent raison du calme d'Hermione. Elle bondit du canapé et regarda son père rageusement.

- Déviance ? Comment oses-tu dire ça à ta propre fille ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois lesbienne, en admettant que je puisse l'être ?

- C'est une honte ! Tu es d'un égoïsme ! répliqua sa mère. Tu penses à nous ? Nous te voulons marier, nous voulons un gendre et des petits enfants !

- Et c'est moi qui suis égoïste ? Non mais tu t'entends ? JE veux un gendre, JE veux des petits enfants… Et mon bonheur dans tout cela ?

- Il passera par une famille normale, comme toute personne normale !

- Normale ? Je rêve…

Hermione se dirigea vers les escaliers pour regagner sa chambre, mais son père lui barra le passage. Elle le poussa sans ménagement et courut le plus vite possible. Elle avait conscience que son père la poursuivait, cependant elle réussit à fermer la porte de sa chambre avant qu'il ne la rejoigne. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et murmura un rapide « colla porta » avant de pouvoir souffler.

- Ouvre tout de suite cette porte ! hurla M. Granger en tambourinant sur la surface boisée.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de son pyjama et enfila un jean et une chemise.

- Si tu ne laisses pas tomber ses penchants immoraux, tu peux dire adieux à ta famille, Hermione… répliqua Mme Granger, qui venait de rejoindre son mari.

Hermione tomba sous la violence de la phrase. Les yeux vagues, elle n'avait pas la force de pleurer. Elle ne croyait pas que sa mère avait pu dire ça. Elle s'assit sur le lit, sans entendre les mugissements que proféraient ses parents. Elle était déconnectée de la réalité. Tout ce qui se présentait à son esprit était qu'elle venait d'être rejetée par ses parents. Et cela lui brisait le cœur.

La phrase retentissait dans son esprit, encore et encore, tandis qu'elle jetait pêle-mêle dans une valise vêtements, livres, parchemins, chaudrons… Elle réduisit magiquement le tout et le fourra dans sa poche. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et jetant un dernier regard à la pièce qui l'avait abritée pendant près de 18 ans, elle marcha prudemment sur le toit et sauta du premier étage. Baguette à la main, elle atterrit souplement sur le sol, et déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre.

Ensuite, ce fut le flou complet. Elle se souvint avoir entendu ses parents rentrer dans sa chambre alors qu'elle se mettait à courir le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle courrait pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cette maison, où elle ne voulait plus revenir. Elle courut pendant un temps indéterminé, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes fatiguées et ses poumons en feu lui demandent de s'arrêter.

Elle s'assit sur un banc, près d'une cabine téléphonique et, tout en reprenant son souffle, elle regarda autour d'elle. Le paysage lui était complètement inconnu. Un petit immeuble de brique rouge, des maisons banlieusardes typiques et une épicerie s'étalaient sous ses yeux rougis. Définitivement, elle était perdue. Seule dans la rue, elle en profita pour jeter un sort de localisation.

« Pointe au nord… » Murmura-t-elle.

Une petite flèche lui indiqua la direction souhaitée et la préfète se remit en marche. La chaleur d'un mois de juillet finissant était bien présente, et le soleil tapait dur en ce début d'après midi.

Hermione se dit qu'elle ne pourrait continuer éternellement à marcher et se décida à prendre un moyen de locomotion. En fouillant dans sa poche, elle trouva une poignée de gallions et, se mettant au bord de la route, elle agita sa baguette. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bus aux couleurs criardes pétarada devant elle.

Ernie ouvrit la porte du magicobus et lui pria d'entrer.

- Alors, on vous dépose où, Mamzelle ?

- Au chemin de traverse, s'il vous plait.

Hermione paya son trajet et alla s'asseoir au fond du bus, loin de tous. Elle se laissa submergée par ses sombres pensées, laissant vagabonder son regard sur le paysage qui défilait. Ce fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, quand la magicobus fit un arrêt brutal.

- Vous êtes rendue, Miss ! dit Stan en ouvrant la porte.

Hermione le remercia d'un signe de la tête et descendit. Une fois le bus repartit, elle s'engouffra dans le Chaudron Baveur. Tom, le patron du bar, s'approcha d'elle en essuyant un verre.

- Que puis-je pour vous miss ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione compta les quelques pièces qui lui restaient et regarda un instant les tarifs affichés sur le mur.

- Une chambre pour deux nuits, s'il vous plaît.

- Pension complète ?

- Non, juste la chambre, murmura-t-elle piteusement.

Elle paya ce qu'elle devait au tavernier et ce dernier la conduisit dans sa chambre. Une fois seule, elle déballa ses affaires, puis glissa dans sa poche sa carte visa, sa baguette et prit les clés de la piaule. Elle quitta le bar pour se rendre dans le monde moldu. Elle avait un besoin urgent d'argent et se mit en quête d'une banque. Elle devait retirer quelques billets, les transformer en gallions à Gringotts et ensuite, elle pourrait rester enfermée autant de temps qu'elle le souhaiterait dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Après quelques minutes de marche à pied, elle vit enfin un distributeur de billet. Elle inséra sa carte et tapa son code. Malheureusement, la carte fut avalée.

- Mais… que se passe-t-il ? se demanda-t-elle.

« Opposition sur votre compte » affichait l'appareil.

Hermione donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Ses parents avaient bloqué son compte. Elle se retrouvait donc sans ressource, et sans aucun moyen de gagner de l'argent. Ils avaient fait cela pour qu'elle revienne chez eux, mais c'était peine perdu.

Elle rentra furieuse à l'hôtel, et s'allongea dans son lit, pour calculer les minces options qui lui restaient. Aller chez Harry ? Impossible, ce dernier étant cloîtré chez les Dursley. Les Weasley ? Molly agirait en mère de famille, et préviendrait ses parents pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Poudlard était fermé pour l'été, et aller chez une de ses cousines ne serait guère mieux.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait pas de quoi manger, et n'avait l'assurance d'un toit au dessus de sa tête que pour deux jours.

Pour chasser ses soucis, elle prit des feuilles vierges, un crayon de papier et se mit à dessiner ce qui lui passait par la tête. Son poignet faisait des mouvements souples, puis appuyés. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la feuille qui se noircissait au fur et à mesure des heures qui passaient. Vers la fin de l'après midi, alors que son ventre criait famine, elle avait fait une dizaine de dessin. Tous représentaient des femmes, plus ou moins vêtues, mais la particularité était que toutes avaient des cheveux noirs, et des yeux qu'elle imaginait vert émeraude.

"Mon idéal féminin…" se dit-elle en souriant.

La faim et la fatigue se faisant ressentir, elle décida de se coucher. Cependant, le sommeil mit du temps à venir, les évènements de la journée prenant un malin plaisir à repasser en boucle dans son esprit.

Le lendemain matin, c'est épuisée qu'Hermione se leva. Son ventre la tiraillait pour qu'elle avale quelque chose, mais elle n'avait rien sous la main. Elle descendit dans la salle de l'hôtel et le serveur lui sourit.

- Un petit déjeuner miss ?

Non merci Tom, je suis un peu barbouillée, répliqua doucement Hermione tandis que son ventre protestait en faisant d'affreux gargouillis.

Elle sortit du bar et décida de prendre l'air du côté moldu. Après dix minutes de marches, elle s'arrêta près d'un kiosque à journaux et jeta un coup d'œil à la première page des quotidiens, pour se tenir au courant des nouvelles. Cependant, une petite affiche accrochée sur un mur capta son attention. Ses yeux se révulsèrent : sa photo était dessus, avec une inscription : « Si vous voyez cette adolescente, prévenez la police. Elle a fugué de son domicile hier matin… ».

Hermione ne prit pas le temps d'en lire plus qu'elle s'enfuit en courant. Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue, et quelques adultes la pointaient du doigt, suspicieux. Hermione dévala les rues de Londres à toute allure, et trouva refuge sur le chemin de traverse. Pour le monde moldu, elle était certes mineure, mais dans le monde sorcier, sa majorité était périmée depuis près d'un an !

Elle regagna sa chambre plus déprimée que jamais. Elle était coincée dans le monde sorcier pour plus d'un mois, sans argent. Elle décida de profiter de sa dernière journée et nuit d'hôtel pour élaborer une solution de secours. Cependant, à la nuit tombée, elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible, le manque de nourriture se faisant cruellement sentir. Malgré la chaleur estivale, elle avait froid. Elle se pelotonna dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle tomba immédiatement endormie, et des cauchemars occupèrent son esprit toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, Tom la réveilla à 11 heures, lui demanda de libérer la chambre à midi. Et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'Hermione rendit les clés au barman, avant de s'engouffrer dans le chemin de traverse. Le visage sombre, miné par l'épuisement, elle regardait mélancolique les enfants déambuler gaiement avec leurs parents dans la fameuse rue sorcière.

Elle se trouva un endroit peu fréquenté du chemin, à l'ombre, et s'assit. Après avoir regardé mollement les quelques passants qui s'aventuraient près d'elle, elle sortit son calepin à dessin et se remit à dessiner. Les heures défilèrent tandis qu'elle dessinait toujours. Un moment, elle sentit des regards insistants se poser sur elle et leva les yeux. Une femme d'âge mûr la regardait avec intérêt.

- Vos dessins sont très jolis miss.

- Merci madame, répondit Hermione.

- Pourriez-vous faire mon portrait pour mes petits enfants ? Je vous le paierai…

- Oui, avec plaisir. Ne bougez pas, ce ne sera pas long…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione tendit à la sorcière la feuille noircie par le crayon.

- C'est vraiment réussi miss, voici 1 gallion. Bonne soirée…

La grand-mère repartit, le dessin sous le bras, et Hermione contempla avec bonne humeur sa pièce. Qu'allait-elle faire avec ? Acheter de la nourriture pour plusieurs jours, ou se payer une chambre d'hôtel ? Après avoir hésité longuement, elle décida de manger, la température ambiante permettant de dormir à la belle étoile.

Elle se rendit dans une taverne et commanda le moins cher des plats, à savoir un sandwich crudité qu'elle avala en trois bouchées. Son estomac en redemandait, n'ayant rien avalé depuis deux jours, mais elle devait économiser pour pouvoir manger pendant quelques temps encore.

Elle sortit du restaurant et retourna à l'endroit où elle avait passé l'après midi et s'allongea. Elle regarda quelques instants le ciel étoilé et s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Le soleil couvait ses premiers rayons quand elle ouvrit un œil. Il faisait légèrement froid en cette matinée du premier août et Hermione se dit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas reçu son hibou de Poudlard. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans le chemin de traverse. Encore peu fréquenté à cette heure, elle en profita pour faire un brin de toilette à un point d'eau public. 

Elle se fit un léger repas à midi, et un autre en fin de soirée, et se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait tenir qu'un jour ou deux avec l'argent qui lui restait de sa vente.

Les jours passaient, et Hermione s'enfonçait dans une profonde solitude et une douloureuse détresse. Elle glissait lentement dans la dépression, ne mangeant plus rien. Elle tenait néanmoins à conserver une hygiène corporelle digne de ce nom, pour avoir l'impression d'être humaine.

Elle comprenait à présent que l'homosexualité pouvait mener des jeunes au suicide. Plusieurs fois, elle y avait songé, histoire de ne pas à avoir à se demander si elle mangerait le jour même, et quoi. Mais à chaque fois que l'envie lui prenait, elle pensait à Poudlard, qu'elle regagnerait début septembre, s'il ne lui arrivait rien de grave d'ici là.

Après avoir passé une semaine sans manger, elle n'avait plus la force de se lever. Elle restait allongée, et griffonnait de temps à autre sur son calepin à dessin. Cependant, elle ne dessinait que des yeux verts, pétillants d'intelligence.

Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, qu'elle se laissait mourir sur le chemin de traverse, la chance lui sourit enfin, par le biais d'une rencontre hasardeuse. Quand Hermione sentit une main tiède sur son front, elle ouvrit un œil fiévreux. Elle reconnut avec peine la grand-mère qui lui avait donné une pièce pour avoir son portrait.

- Miss, voulez-vous que j'appelle un médicomage ?

Hermione fit non de la tête. Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape d'uniforme et ferma les yeux à nouveau. La grand-mère soupira et transplana en un craquement sonore. La préfète, épuisée, se rendormit et ne sentit pas, quelques heures plus tard, deux bras la soulever.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouva dans une chambre luxurieuse qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle chercha un repère, un indice qui pourrait lui indiquer l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, mais rien. Elle remarqua ses vêtements soigneusement lavés, repassés et pliés sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Et c'et à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte de sa nudité. Elle rougit d'un coup et sortit du lit, avec l'idée de s'habiller. Elle vacilla quelques instants et se rattrapa au bois du lit. Une fois sa vision stabilisée, elle s'habilla aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour en tirer les rideaux. Ce qu'elle vit la frappa. Elle reconnaissait le paysage, les arbres, le parc. 

Elle se trouvait à Poudlard. Comment ? Elle ne le savait. Elle quitta la chambre et découvrit un salon superbement bien décoré et aménagé. Allant de surprise en surprise, elle quitta les appartements et marcha quelques minutes pour se retrouver devant la salle commune des gryffondor. Ainsi, elle était dans la tour de ses études ? Elle fronça les sourcils et s'assit quelques instants, fatiguée et affamée.

Pourquoi se trouvait-elle à Poudlard ? Et qui l'avait amenée ? Elle n'eut le temps de trouver une réponse à ses questions par elle-même que des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Elle se leva lentement et alla dans la direction du bruit. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux yeux verts émeraude et des cheveux noirs entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Le cœur d'Hermione battit la chamade. C'était la femme de ses dessins qui marchait dans sa direction, cette femme qui lui souriait.

- Bonjour Miss Granger… Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci professeur…

La femme poussa délicatement Hermione vers ses appartements et l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon. Elle dévisagea la préfète, inquiète, et laissa le silence s'installer quelques instants.

- Vous m'avez fait peur Hermione…

- Je suis vraiment désolée, professeur… répondit la jeune femme, en baissant la tête.

- Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai appris votre disparition par les journaux moldus, et je vous ai cherché partout. Apparemment, vous aviez fugué de chez vous…

- J'ai rpéféré partir de chez mes parents suite à une dispute orageuse.

Le professeur se raidit brusquement.

- Mais pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-elle, furieuse contre les Granger.

-Parce que je… ne correspondais pas en tout point à leur attente… répondit-elle en un murmure.

- Comment cela ? demanda McGonagall.

- En fait, je suis une personne autre que la fille qu'ils voulaient. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas être comme ça, j'ai essayé de l'étouffer, d'agir comme les autres, d'être normale… Mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est en moi, j'ai beau le chassé, ça revient au galop.

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas Hermione. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

La jeune femme sourit doucement.

- Non, car vous aussi, vous allez me mettre dehors…

- Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre, Hermione. Et puis, vous n'avez tué personne ? Et après tout, si c'était le cas, je vous aiderai à cacher le corps… Mais jamais de la vie je ne vous mettrai en situation difficile.

Sur ces mots, un repas apparut sur la table du salon.

- Votre collation est arrivée Hermione. Mangez avant que ça ne refroidisse…

Hermione eut les yeux qui pétillèrent à la vue du repas de roi qui l'attendait. Elle remercia sa directrice et se jeta sur la nourriture. Elle avala la moitié du plat en moins de deux minutes, mais se ressaisit et essaya de manger dignement.

- Pourquoi suis-je à Poudlard ?

- Je me demandais quand vous poseriez la question. Vous êtes tombée sur une ancienne amie du professeur Dumbledore. Elle l'a avertie immédiatement qu'une élève de Poudlard mourait lentement sur le chemin de traverse, et Albus m'a envoyée vous chercher…

Hermione écoutait religieusement son professeur.

- D'ailleurs, je devrai vous mettre une fessée. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu directement à Poudlard ?

- Je pensais que l'école était fermée pendant les vacances.

- Vous auriez pu m'envoyer un hibou !

- Je n'ai pas osé, j'ai eu peur que vous ne me rejetiez vous aussi…

Minerva regarda son élève doucement, avec compassion.

- Je n'aurai jamais fait ça, je vous l'assure Hermione… En revanche, je dois vous prévenir que Dumbledore a joint vos parents…

L'élève se leva brutalement.

- Je ne veux pas y retourner ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas prévu au programme. Etant donné que vous êtes majeur, vous ferez ce que vous voudrez cet été, même rester à Poudlard, si vous le souhaitez. Et le ministre de la magie a convaincu son homologue moldu de laisser tomber les recherches vous concernant. Vous êtes libre comme l'air !

- Je peux rester avec vous ? demanda la préfète.

Minerva lui tapa chaleureusement sur l'épaule et sourit.

- Bien sûr Hermione. Faite comme chez vous. Et si vous avez envie de me parler, n'hésitez pas… J'ai malheureusement quelques tâches administratives à finir, mais je serai de retour ce soir.

McGonagall s'apprêtait à quitter le salon quand elle se retourna.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans mon bureau…

Hermione acquiesça et le professeur sortit des appartements. La gryffondor finit son repas et s'assit sur le canapé du salon, prenant son carnet à dessin et son crayon de papier. Elle passa plusieurs heures à dessiner. Maintenant qu'elle avait un visage, un nm pour son idéal féminin, ses dessins se faisaient plus précis, ses traits plus assurés. Cependant, n'osant faire du nu, elle se contenta de se remémorer les poses que McGonagall avait en cours, ses expressions de visage.

Ses yeux se mirent à la brûler. Elle se massa les tempes un moment, mais fatiguée de son séjour sur le chemin de traverse, elle s'endormit sur le canapé, faisant glisser lentement ses croquis qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait la bouche pâteuse et très chaud. Ses rêves avaient été plus intenses qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et une immense frustration la tenaillait. Elle savait que la meilleure manière de calmer ses pulsions était de les assouvir, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle s'étira, toujours les yeux fermés, profitant de cette quiétude longtemps recherchée. Elle avait envie de se rendormir, profitant de ses songes dans lesquels elle pouvait être elle-même, simplement Hermione, amoureuse d'une femme, et jouissant de cette relation. Elle voulait fuir cette réalité pénible, où elle était une fugitive, une déviante, une jeune femme coupable d'un crime odieux pour sa famille. Pourquoi ses parents ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas choisi d'être comme ça ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait préféré entrer à la fac plutôt qu'en grande école, non ! Elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Certes, si elle avait pu, aurait-elle préféré la facilité, l'hétérosexualité ? Peut-être… Ca lui aurait évité de souffrir… 

Incapable de se rendormir, elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux et de se lever. Cependant, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir McGonagall assise près d'elle, regardant avec attention les dessins faits dans l'après midi ! Le rythme cardiaque de la gryffondor s'accéléra brusquement. Elle avait le souffle court, et quelques gouttes de sueur coulaient sur ses tempes. Ses mains tremblaient, elle était terrorisée. Comment allait réagir sa directrice de maison en se voyant ainsi dessinée, avec une quasi obsession ?

- Je ne pensais pas vous voir réveillée avant demain matin, Hermione.

L'élève ne répondit pas, déglutissant bruyamment.

- Vos dessins sont magnifiques… continua le professeur en posant les croquis sur la table.

McGonagall plongea son regard vert émeraude des les yeux bruns d'Hermione. Cette dernière, malgré la peur, malgré la tension qui régnait en elle, se sentit fondre.

- Etes-vous plus encline à me donner la raison de votre… départ de chez vous ?

Hermione se tordit les mains, et se mordit la lèvre, signe d'une grande nervosité, et McGonagall le savait. Elle se leva, pour se poser à côté de son élève. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et l'attira contre elle. Hermione posa la tête sur la poitrine e son professeur et huma discrètement le parfum subtile qui se dégageait d'elle. Une fragrance merveilleuse, un enchantement pour ses sens.

- Mes parents ont découvert que j'étais attirée… par les femmes, murmura-t-elle.

Minerva passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione pour l'apaiser, sentant la peur qui se dégageait d'elle.

- Ils l'ont très mal prit et ont voulu me présenter un homme. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je me suis disputé avec eux. Ils pensent que je suis une déviante, une anormale…

Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elles coulaient sur ses joues, pour mourir dans le creux de son cou. McGonagall les sécha du bout des doigts.

- Les gens ont souvent cette réaction la première fois. Mais ils finiront par l'accepter, sans vraiment le comprendre. S'ils vous aiment vraiment, et j'en suis convaincue, ils reviendront vers vous. Ca prendra sûrement du temps, mais ça arrivera…

- Oui, mais ils espéreront toujours que…

- Effectivement. Mais l'important est qu'un jour, ils seront heureux pour vous, heureux que vous ayez trouver la bonne personne, quelque soit son sexe... Et puis, ils savaient que vous étiez déjà une personne différente. Après tout, vous êtes une sorcière !

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

- Merci professeur…

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, Hermione. Je vous promets que rien ne sortira de cette pièce.

- Rien ?

- Absolument rien…

Hermione redressa la tête, observa un moment son professeur qui lui souriait et l'embrassa rapidement, trop anxieuse de faire plus.

- Et ça non plus ? demanda-t-elle rapidement tandis que le professeur resta étonnée quelques instants.

Puis McGonagall se mit à rire comme Hermione ne l'avait jamais entendu. Un rire léger, insouciant, communicatif.

- Ni ça, ni ce qui va se passer par la suite…

FIN

* * *

Une chtite review pour l'auteur affalée dans son fauteuil, whisky et clope à la main, chat râleur à côté ? mdr 

Bisous et à bientôt,

Link


End file.
